


Evelyn's Sloppy Strategy

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Humiliation, Messy Panties, Public Humiliation, Put way too much effort into the battle here if memory serves, Ruined Panties, Scat, Soiled Panties, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Battle Chatelaine Evelyn would like to battle! Or… would she? Her nervous bowels don’t want to, at least! And in her next battle with May, they’ll be the biggest opponent to Evelyn; not the champion!This was originally posted November 10th, 2016!





	Evelyn's Sloppy Strategy

All eyes were on her. Little Evelyn, one of the head ladies of the Battle Maison, and the Champion of Hoenn. She was beaten once before, but she wouldn’t be bested again! Not with her team of mythical Pokemon on her side!

A large crowd had formed around the landing where they were fighting, murmuring amongst themselves, taking videos, snapping pictures. Such a large group made her quite nervous…

“To the side, hurry!” She called out, her Latios obeying and floating off to the side with a twirl as a beam of ice shot past its previous position. A sigh of relief left her, but as did another one from her rear, one that she prayed nobody could hear.

Poor Evelyn didn’t take nervousness very well. Her body often began to sweat, her speech slowed, and fairly often, her bowels would simply fail on her. Luckily, she wasn’t challenged enough for it to be an issue, but… She didn’t even use the little girl’s room beforehand. The battle wasn’t close to a finish, either. She would have to really hold it in…

May’s Blaziken leaped towards Evelyn’s eon dragon and swung a fiery kick, but Latios was able to twist of the way, parrying with a sharp bite to the arm, and a thwap of its wing to send it back into the ground. Her Raikou cried in pain as sharp rocks from the ground rocketed upwards, slamming into the electric beast and sending it sprawling.

“No!” She squealed worriedly, lurching forward with her hand stretched, a motion that only sent another wave of discomfort through her body. Another fart, making her tense up and whine. She could almost feel it pushing out now. She had to stay calm, and not move too much…

“Th-thunder… jolt…?” Evelyn stammered, before catching herself and shaking her head. But the moment’s hesitation cost her, as more rock shot out by her opponent’s Golem, impaling her Raikou several times, knocking him out. “N-No, I meant… N-No, that was stupid of me…” She whimpered, grabbing his ball and sending him back in, tossing out her Suicune next.

She clenched her fists and balled up slightly, looking very determined to the oblivious onlooker, but was really just trying to get in a better position to hold her poop in. She was losing, and that only scared her more.

Another flaming kick by Blaziken struck Latios, sending it careening back before it fired off a psychic blast. The type advantage was on Latios’s side, and Blaziken fell with that harsh blow. Gardevoir was thrown out next, and they were soon at it too.

She had to focus. Evelyn took a deep breath and started calling out her next orders.

“L-L-Latios, please recover now, then Suicune, surf to knock them away, pleeeease…!” Evelyn practically squealed, her knuckles turning white from her tight grip, her eyes shut as she gave her orders. Another fart, making her legs lock up under her.

And the well trained creatures followed out her orders perfectly. Such tactics allowed the Golem to be swept away, while a decent chunk of damage to the remaining Gardevoir. But, it had some retaliation left, and suddenly, a bright light came from around the lithe fairy, bombarding the two mythicals with a dazzling lightshow. Latios twirled and fell to the ground unconscious, while Suicine stumbled from it.

Another fart, this time parting her rear enough to make the noble battler feel the first bit of poop leaving her body. It was stopped quickly though, but one more shock would spell the end for her, and her panties. She knew it.

Shakily, her hand took the ball and retreated Latios to send out her Entei next. A Roserade followed from her opponent, and another round ensued. Roserade was quickly taken care of thanks to the type advantage on Evelyn’s side, but a fire attack from Gardevoir took out an already damaged Suicine; leaving them down to a one on one battle.

Evelyn’s face was red, sweat dripping down her forehead while her knees trembled together. It was so close, so close. She just needed to take care of May’s last Pokemon, then she could turn tail and run right to the potty, before the accident could ever happen…

Entei charged forward on her command, a shine of metal flashing across his head as he prepared to use Iron Head. Her arms lifted, and his attack with resistance in the form of a Protect, and a second later, a light between the two formed, and Entei let out a howl of pain, having already been harmed by his failed attack. Pain Split; they now had equal, average health between the two of them, healing Gardevoir and harming Entei.

Evelyn felt her rear give way slightly, feeling the first log starting to force itself out. She could barely get her hands to her rear to press against it to keep the load in, but that distracted her. That gave May the perfect moment to capitalize. Gardevoir was swift, able to unleash two more quick Dazzling Gleams on the legendary fire dog, and he went down with a little whine.

“And the winner is… May!” The official keeping control over the match called out, and cheers rang out. May leapt for joy and ran to her Gardevoir, hugging her close.

Evelyn stared in shock, hands still planted firmly on her own rear. She… lost? She lost because she was about to… in front of everyone…? Her legs gave out, making her fall to her knees with her dress billowing out slightly. She couldn’t hold it in any longer, there was so much pressure, too much going through her head…

A wet fart rippled through the air behind her, and her bowels gave out. Her mouth hung open in shock, drooling just slightly as she felt bit by bit, ounce by ounce, her panties beginning to fill with her own shit. Her cute light blue panties were ruined… She had so much in her too, not stopping for a good few minutes.

So many cameras flashed, phones aimed right at her, while she was crapping her panties like a toddler. They couldn’t see, could they…? Her dress was long enough, but they’d notice… They’d notice the smell, or her walking funny…

Finally, the final log left her, and she could feel the hot mess pressing against her petite rear. Already she could smell it, and the weight was impossible to ignore as she shakily began to stand. The crowd begun to disperse, but so many people were lingering, mumbling to each other on why the Chatelaine was so pale and trembling. Even May was there, head tilted with some concern, but before she could say anything, Evelyn bowed her head stiffly.

“Hah… Hah… You’re so strong… And so scary… I can’t take any more… Um… Dear guest… I’m s-so sorry… I…I tried as hard I could, but… I’m so knackered… I’ll keep trying harder, so…please… You must challenge me to a Double Battle again…” She managed to say through panting breaths, stuttering her words occasionally. Then as quick as she could, she turned on her heels, and scurried up the steps back to her room, each step a reminder of the oopsie she had made. Maybe she should take some precautions against this thing in the future…


End file.
